<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random oneshots by Starshine_n_moonbeams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632185">Random oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshine_n_moonbeams/pseuds/Starshine_n_moonbeams'>Starshine_n_moonbeams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshine_n_moonbeams/pseuds/Starshine_n_moonbeams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of random oneshots I’ve done. Some will be from prompts, some will be original, some will be from a fandom. Pretty much all of them will have angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so scared and he didn't know exactly what set it off. Maybe it was the angry tone and raised hand from a familiar person. But either way he was sent back <em>there</em>. With Mom, Lyra, and <strong>him</strong>. He was going to hurt Lyra he was going to do it again. In his panic he had backed himself into a corner curled up on the cold wooden floor. His hands scrambled and pawed at the muzzle that kept his hands from reaching it. They couldn't reach the teeth that were grinding against each other, needing something to bite. Realizing it was pointless his hands pulled at the buckles on the back of the muzzle. Then there were hands and Toby immediately stiffened scrambling frantically from the touch. All he could see was father as he frantically pushed himself even further into the corner. His breaths were just small hot puffs of panic now as hot tears streamed down his face. The hands were back now gently touching and it confused Tobys panic addled brain. He knew father wouldn't be gentle maybe it was Lyra or mom? But no no no no that's... that's not right. The hands were still there though just gently running through his hair and keeping his hands from his mouth as the hands in his hair removed the muzzle. Immediately as he registered that it was gone his hands pulled and struggled to reach his gnashing teeth. The pressure on his wrists increased as they struggled to keep them held down while Toby squirmed, the occasional tic making it even harder. The sound to the room was still cut out and all Toby could see was still from back <em>then</em>. Slowly Toby was able to make out the vibrations of talking maybe it was Momma? No it was too deep to be hers and too gentle to be fathers. The hands were still gently running through his hair detangling it while helping bring Toby back to reality. Though it was distant he could start to make out the voices words. "Shh it's ok Toby it's ok kiddo it'll be fine ok?" Toby didn't respond he just listened. The unusual voice, that most definitely wasn't Mommas or Lyras, helped pull him back even further. Then he finally placed the voice 'Tim, that's Tim' he thought. He was safe from Father father wasn't here and that thought alone made Toby tremble even more, his whole body shaking with each heaving sob he let loose. The grip on his wrists had moved to gently rub up and down his arms. With his arms free he lunged forward to the closest person shoving his face into their chest and sobbing, his body curling up in their lap. He couldn't tell if it was Tim, Brian, or whoever but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted contact. The hands of the person he was currently curled against rubbed gentle circles into his back as the other set found their way back to his hair. Gentle comforting shushes and words accompanied those actions. His sobs eventually grew fewer and farther between as his tears slowed down. Eventually the sobs morphed into pitiful hiccups as he just breathed. As he lay there curled up against the warm person his mind started to drift into sleep. A tap on his head pulled him from the brink as he pulled back from the human. Just resting himself against the wall. "S-sorry bout that" Toby said quietly as his voice cracked just a tiny bit. He opened his eyes to look at Tim and Brian. "Kid it's fine don't worry just tell us next time if you feel like you're back home okay?" Brian said Tim nodded in agreement. Toby was exhausted and only had the energy to nod his head. His arm twitched every once in a while as his tongue clicked on the roof of his mouth. He just wanted to <em>sleep</em>, and thankfully he was carried to bed. By who he didn't know, he was too dead to the world to even care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dabi angst oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N this was inspired by a TikTok pov and yes I did get permission to use this idea! I also tried to do more research on DID but if anything is wrong or offensive tell me and I'll try to fix it! Also Trigger warning for mentions of abuse!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't supposed to go like this. Dabi had been fronting for so long, ever since that fateful day. When Touya would front it was for very short periods of time Touya would just get so overwhelmed that he'd let one of the other alters take the front seat. That other alter typically being Dabi. So for Touya to front in the middle of them being arrested and not being able to switch was... regrettable. Touya was in pain. That's the first thing he registered for the longest time; he had been in a haze with rare sharp moments of awareness that faded just as quickly as they came. He had no clue what was happening, there were sirens and people, his fire, flashing lights, And cold metal on his wrists so tight it burned. He cried out in pain and confusion. He just wanted to go back, let one of the others take the front seat and let him go back to that peaceful haze. But he couldn't he was stuck he could tell the others were still there and that Dabi was trying to front again but they couldn't. So here he was struggling pulling at his hands, everything hurt and burned and itched and it was just so loud. Then there were hands on his shoulders grabbing him and pushing him closer to the noise and lights and gods he hated it. It reminded him of Father so so much and to Touya he was still sixteen and Father was RIGHT there and his breathing sped up up up and everything was just too much. His vision was blurring with unshed tears, his breathing so fast and hard. He didn't really register much after that as everything went numb and distant, he was still there and somewhat aware but everything was so far away. He wasn't really aware of how much time had passed since that first moment but now it was quieter and still. The flashing lights and sirens were gone, replaced by bright fluorescent lights and the buzz they made. The night sky and city surroundings had been replaced by what looked like a police interrogation room. Everything a muted greyish brown. And Touya breathed in starting to come back; it was just him in this room though he was sure the mirror was a two-way mirror. He didn't mind though he just sat trying to gather it all together again. Then the doorknob turned as the latch clicked open his head whipped towards the sound and he watched as a tallish man with short black hair and another man with long black hair entered the room. From the first man's appearance, and the fact he had a gun, Touya assumed he was a detective or police officer. The second man was harder to decipher with his scruff, tired appearance, black jumpsuit, and long black hair he was confused. It was the few subtle support items and the one not so subtle capture weapon that told him this was a hero. 'Probably an underground hero based on the lack of flashy hero costume' Touya thought. The men had sat down at the chairs in front of him and just stared at him. Touya was done with that so he spoke up "Sooooooooo umm I don't really know why I'm here," Their expressions didn't change much but Touya could tell they were confused. "Yeah I know shocker but umm I can explain if ya just give me a chance and I know you have no reason to believe me based on what I remember and my current situation I can tell I'm probably not a nice person so umm just give me a chance to explain please." Touya spit out as fast as he could. The men did not look amused. "Please do tell us." was the long haired man's monotone no nonsense reply. Touya gulped. "Well I umm I so..." Touya stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Releasing it he continued "So um this is kinda hard to explain but the basic gist is I have DID and right now I am fronting, and even though I'm technically the core, or original, I don't front often. Normally Dabi is the one in control though Hiso and Nokoribi are close seconds. I can tell you more about them if that helps and probably how to tell when one of them is fronting?" The detective's face had changed to a more analytical one as he wrote in a notepad while the hero's demeanors had become more understanding. The detective chose then to speak up, "It would probably be a good idea to get a list of alters and personality traits so we know who we're dealing with. Touya relaxed slightly at that. "Uhh yeah I can do that. So I'll start with Dabi since he's the host meaning he fronts the most. Dabi is what some might consider an evil or demonic alter. But he's not really evil, he's the only reason I'm still around, back when I was sixteen we were kicked out to the streets half dead and this" He gestures to his scars that were visible. "Was what happened before we got kicked out. So Dabi just kind of took control. He pushed past the burns and pain and took care of us, I guess that pain was turned towards anger. It's probably why he's so angry all the time too. And any violence is probably done for a reason" He stopped allowing the detective to catch up if he needed when the detective nodded to him signalling he should continue he carried on. "Next is probably Hiso. Umm Hiso is probably closest to a disabled alter and um he's quirkless, that's not to say quirkless people are disabled though! The fact he's quirkless is kind of a spite and self defense thing because as a kid we were forced to use our quirk a lot so Hiso came... Hiso is pretty chill, just don't talk about quirks around him please, and he's roughly fifteen. And then we have Nokoribi. They like to go by Noko and are enby meaning they go by they/them pronouns. I'd say Noko is a teen alter but sometimes they're younger. They don't really do much and really only front when Dabi and Hiso are taking care of a few of the others... Honestly I don't know much about Noko, just that they like apple slices, bodies of water, and tuna. Besides that they really don't like fire, loud noises, or touch. Oh, and Noko is really sensitive to temperature, they like it cold." Touya stops finally done with his explanation. He looks up towards the two men who are now staring at him. The detective looks curious and the hero looks analytical. "You never did tell us your name which I assume is probably the same as your birth name correct?" The hero asks. Touya nods affirmatively. "Then what is your name. Your full name?" he asks. Touya ducks his head to stare at the floor mumbling something. "Uh we couldn't quite make that out what was it?" Touya breathes in and locks eyes with the mirror. "Touya my name is Touya, Touya Todoroki. I'm the oldest child of Enji Todoroki or as you know him, Endeavor." Touya says Endeavour's name with clear disdain and anger evident. Touya was beginning to feel distant and detached from the world around him; he knows what's coming and just closes his eyes allowing it to happen. When Dabis' eyes open again he glares, snaps his mouth shut and refuses to talk. The detective and the hero can tell that they have hit a brick wall. And Touya? Touya goes back to the fog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Original story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N A lot of the original stories are from prompts on a discord writing server I'm in so enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday, I give an excuse to my neighbor so I don't have to go over and see him, despite my mom telling him I'd go over and help him do house chores. He's just so annoying and talks too much for an old guy. He's a bit of a prude. Well, today was the day I ran out of excuses. And honestly it wasn't that bad at first! He had me do his laundry which smelled oddly of bleach? He had me shape meat into burger patties then put them in ziplocks destined for the freezer. That kinda struck me as odd since he lived alone but I just figured he likes to barbecue or something. Finally he then had me rake the leaves, and he even gave me gloves so that I wouldn't get splinters! Though he did tell me not to go through the basement door around back, something about the stairs being really old or something? Once I finished that he offered me lunch, I was getting hungry so I agreed I figured "what's the worst that could happen?". Lunch was surprisingly good! Hemade ham and cheese sandwiches and water, afterwards he invited me to his sitting room for tea and cookies not wanting to be rude I agreed. The cookies were again, surprisingly good, although the tea did kinda smell like bitter almonds, but I just passed that off. I mean hey! He's old and likes tea ergo his tea is probably old too. In the sitting room I started to realize he wasn't actually a prude, he was just misunderstood. After a while I started to sweat 'was it really that hot in here?' I thought. It was also getting harder to breathe for some reason as I found myself starting to pant. "Are you ok dear? You don't look too well! Why don't you just lay down on that couch and rest until you can catch your breath." He reasoned. That sounded really good as I started to try and move into a laying position I realized just how difficult it was to move, now I don't really remember much after that. Just that creepy bastards smile. At least now I know five things for sure:</p><p>1. What's in the basement</p><p>2. Why he has so much meat</p><p>3. Where he gets that meat</p><p>4. That I'm dead and a spirit or ghost or whatever</p><p>5. And finally I'm gonna haunt the <em>fuck</em> out of this old bastard</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Original story Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is really short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so, I got the milk. That was literally my only task. My mom asked me to get the milk, so I did. The bigger problem is that the cashier is dead and so is my mom. And you know that wouldn't be so bad if I still had my lighter or at the very least my tarp. But NOOOO my stupid mother said I wouldn't get them back until I cleaned my room! Like seriously mom? How am I supposed to get the blood out now?! So I did what I do best I got the milk and killed my mother with it. It's too bad that cashier was nice enough to bring out my wallet! Maybe if he wasn't so nice he would've lived... oh well it is what it is! But now I'm faced with another problem, where did my mom hide my shit? Well I better get looking! This evidence isn't going to burn itself!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>